Repugnance
by Vivien755
Summary: Severely sexy but painful S&M Scarlett and Rhett story. Not for the faint of heart! comment and review! :)


Books » Gone with the Wind » **Repugnance**

Author: Vivien755

Rated: T - English - Romance/Angst - Reviews: 5 - Published: 03-24-15 - Updated: 03-24-15

id:11136392

It had been an uneventful night in early December when Rhett came home somewhat the worse for drink in the late evening hours. He had been absent from the supper table and did not appear until long after Scarlett had insisted Bonnie be put to bed, amid wails and protests. She had made sure to light a lamp in the room despite her own feelings about how this should be handled. Sometime during the night the lamp must have burnt out, propelling the child into a fit of hysteria and horror. Scarlett was in the bedroom at once, and at last having enough of her nonsense favoured a firm spanking to teach the child a lesson. She commanded the other servants to leave her be, and not humor her after she had been punished. By the time Rhett came home from his later evening than usual at Belle's, the house was in an uproar and Bonnie's screams could be heard from the stables. Running up the stairs three at a jump, he opened the door to the nursery like a mad dog.

Being the only person that could extract any information from his dearest two year old, he got only one word out of her," Dark". He turned on Scarlett and the servants like a kitten during its first bath. "Who put out the light? Who left her alone in the dark? Prissy I'll skin you for this, you -"

"Gawdalmighty, Mist' Rhett! 'Twarn me! Twuz Miss Scarlett!

Fo' gawd Mist' Rhett, ah-"

"Shut up. You know my orders. Don't come back. Scarlett, give her some money and see that she's gone before I come downstairs. Now, everybody get out, Everybody!

The negroes fled, the luckless Prissy wailing into her skirt. Rhett took the child only he could muster some sense out of in his arms and asked her to finish her story, in a language only he could understand. When Bonnie was at last asleep, he laid her in bed, making sure there was another light burning brightly. Anger overcoming him and rage casting a spell on him, he darted down the hall to his wife's room.

Scarlett now kept several brandy bottles in her room for her own ease of access, not giving Rhett or any of the servants the satisfaction of knowing her drinking habits, and possibly saving herself a scold from mammy. Not having locked her door yet, she was busy perusing her personal bottle when Rhett barged in unannounced.

"She said you spanked her".

" Now Rhett this pampering really can't go on, we've got to teach her some-"

Before she could finish Rhett sprang on her like a spider catching a fly, jerking her to her feet and throwing her over his knee. " I do believe, madam, that I said if there were to be any spankings, it would be done by me personally and to you"

"Rhett don't be so silly, let me go!" In an instant one hand was used to restrain and cup her mouth, while the other pulled up her wrapper and night gown, exposing her perfectly round and voluptuous bottom. Rhett began spanking her with a hardness and swiftness that made Scarlett convulse with pain at his actions. She had never believed he would actually do something so humiliating and preposterous as this, and she didn't fight for fear of the worst. Nevertheless, she couldn't take the humiliation, and as her cries progressed beneath his big brown hand, tears glistened down from her Emerald eyes.

She knew this wasn't just about what happened tonight, but was delayed anger at having banished him from her room. And the pent up emotion any man would feel at his wife with her heart of stone and cool indifference was coming to play in his actions. He stopped briefly and tracing his hands down across her crimson flesh, entered her vaginal lips. Scarlett's screams of protest were all the more adamant, Rhett was uncaring and pleased at such a response that he felt was deserved. He inserted a few fingers first, and gradually his whole fist at a pace that pained Scarlett's small frame incredibly, embarrassment and indignation overcoming her. She tried fighting him back and failed as he overpowered her without effort. Suddenly, the alcohol and anger that fogged Rhett's brain subsided, and shock and shame at what he was actually doing made him come to his senses. He stopped and pulling a tear stained, sweating, and shaking Scarlett up to his lap, cradled her as she began to cry againt his chest. "Scarlett, I'm so sorry, I-

Scarlett beat her hands against his chest, " Get away from me you low, vile, monster! How dare you! Oh, I can't breathe."Her whole lower body pained her to much to run away from him, much as she wanted to. Unable to hide her agony and not able to escape, Scarlett sobbed against his chest as Rhett kissed her head and began to cry silently himself. Avoiding eye contact, he picked her up and layed her in bed. Tucking her in , he went to her dresser to get a washcloth out of the washbowl. He went back to her bedside and used it to wipe her face. "Just go away, Rhett! He left the room like he was being chased, regrettful at what he had just done and unknowing how he would ever recover.

Scarlett locked her door, repugnance and nausea overcoming her. She poured herself a drink and began to sob uncontrollably, disgrace and mortification causing her to hyperventilate. She drank as much as she thought her body could tolerate, and still could not manage to fall asleep that night.


End file.
